Shapeshifter
by recreativity
Summary: Rachel is a shapeshifter, and spies on Quinn masturbating often. Until that day she changed into Quinn's bed and it turned out that shapeshifting had a time limit...


**AN: Hey there, world! This is my first fic, and I posted it on livejournal, but now I made an account here and I'm posting it here too! I know I'm new to the whole fic-writing thing, but I still hope you'll like it! Based off an glee_kink_meme prompt. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated, so… leave a very appreciated review if you please!**

**Prompt: **One of the girls is a shapeshifter and one day she was somewhere she wasn't supposed to be and the other girl comes barging in on her the girl shapeshifts into a wall, she soon realizes that the other girl came into the room to masturbate. The other girl has been uber horny lately and she ends up masturbating whenever she has the chance to be alone. The girl quickly becomes very aroused and can't stop thinking about the other girl after that ~encounter so she shapeshifts into many things to spy on the girl masturbating. What she doesn't know is that the shapeshifting has a time limit. So one day while girl a shapeshifted into the other girl's bed and was just feeling the other girl masturbate on top of her, she turns back into her normal self.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, and I honestly don't understand how Faberry hasn't happened yet.**

* * *

><p><em>Stealth is my middle name. Stealth is my middle name. I refuse to knock over anything or make any kind of sound whatsoever, because stealth is my middle name.<em>

It wasn't that Rachel Berry didn't like Blaine Anderson. He was a nice boy, a fine possible male lead, a good kisser and an amazingly romantic boyfriend to Kurt. But he was still a Warbler.

Or rather, he _had _been a Warbler. Until now. Recent developments – including Kurt bursting into tears during a solo because he hadn't seen his boyfriend in the last 12 hours – had persuaded Blaine to transfer to William McKinley High. Rachel was happy for them. But Rachel was also Rachel.

She couldn't _not _check it out. She needed to get a hand on his file, to see if the switch was permanent and legit. If there were any notes at all in Sue Sylvester's handwriting, she wouldn't hesitate in bringing Blaine Warbler down.

Which was why she was here, clutching a flashlight tightly in her hand, wearing all black and repeating a mantra silently to herself. _Stealth is my middle name. Stealth is my middle name._

Of course, she didn't really have anything to worry about. If something went wrong, she still had a few tricks up her sleeve. The biggest perk of being a shapeshifter, is that you can always hide. Sue Sylvester herself could walk in and not discover her.

Dust was coating every file except for Blaine's. She read it, after pointing the blindingly bright beam of her flashlight at it, with a frown on her face.

Her eyes scanned the words. His principal had signed it, his parents had signed it, he had signed it, Figgins had signed it… it looked legit, alright. Her frown faded into a soft smile. She was glad that he checked out, but one can never be too careful.

This was proven by the footsteps that were quickly approaching the door. Rachel's eyes widened. She quickly stashed the file back into the dusty cabinet, turned off her flashlight and changed into a wall.

No-one ever came here with any other goal then to steal the basically unprotected files. The clicking of heels stopped, the door creaked open, and Rachel's eyes flew to a flowy summer dress and short blonde hair while the girl was closing the door. She knew that backside.

It wasn't weird for Quinn to be here, really. She was undoubtedly here to burn her own file, so that there would never be a repeat of the Lucy-debacle. Rachel nodded firmly to herself.

Quinn looked around, warily.

"Is anybody there? You can come out. I won't tell that you've been stealing files."

Rachel might have been tempted to beat it then, if it wasn't for the fact that that was Quinn Fabray and she was Rachel Berry. She doubted the offer would stand for her.

Plus there was the minor detail that she was looking like a wall and wasn't keen on the prospect of showing Quinn her hidden identity. She liked having a secret – it made her life less mundane – and Quinn already thought she was a freak. Her life would be hell.

Quinn stood still for a few more moments, taking quiet breaths, before closing the blinds. The blonde blocked the door with a chair, and then took another chair and sat down on it, facing Rachel/the wall.

_What in Barbra's name is she doing sitting down here?_

Her silent question was answered immediately after she'd started wondering. Quinn hiked up her dress so it bunched around her hips and spread her legs, offering Rachel an unblocked view at glimmering panties.

Rachel still had eyes. She still had her own body. It just didn't look like that to the outside world, but Rachel still felt like herself. So she couldn't deny the immediate tingle she felt between her hips.

Quinn worked her panties down her legs, until they reached somewhere around her ankles. Then, her hand was suddenly resting on her thigh, quickly trailing up.

Rachel's mouth watered. She couldn't help it. She couldn't do anything; she was completely frozen, her eyes only casting looks at the hand that was now reaching Quinn's unspeakables.

Part of her wanted Quinn to stop now. She'd never, _ever_ be able to look at the girl the same way again after this. She knew that. But she didn't have the strength to turn her eyes away.

"Oh God, yes," Quinn sighed, throwing her head back over the edge of the chair. Rachel felt herself clench, and her eyes zeroed in on Quinn's fingers.

It seemed like nothing else in the world existed outside of Quinn's long, nimble fingers. The nimble fingers that were tracing circles around a tiny, tiny bud. Rachel knew what bud it was, though. It was the same bud that was pounding between her legs incessantly. She had enough experience with masturbation – it was a completely healthy and normal thing, after all – to know that Quinn was circling her clit. She also had enough experience to know that she was so incredibly turned on, that it was bordering on insanity. The drumming between her legs could have been produced by a drum orchestra.

The world was suddenly bigger again, when soft, regular pants broke the silence. Sometimes the occasional moan was thrown in. Rachel swallowed a whimper. _Walls don't make sounds, Rachel Barbra Berry! Get a grip on yourself! Even though the spectacle in front of you is the most erotic thing you've ever seen, counting that porn film you once watched for educational purposes, that does not mean that you want to be discovered! Especially in this compromising position!_

Of course, it would be mostly Quinn who didn't want to be found in her compromising position. Which just got more compromising, since she propped her feet up the small cabinet in front of her, allowing Rachel a very direct look at Quinn's glistening sex.

The moans grew a tiny bit heavier. Rachel only noticed because she was focused on nothing else but Quinn, with the scary intensity she usually reserved for musical performances. Quinn was obviously holding back in the vocal department, and Rachel was torn between wanting her to be as loud as possible and thinking that it was so hot when Quinn was holding back.

Two fingers disappeared, straight into Quinn's core, with a soft sopping sound. Rachel's knees began shaking, as Quinn started bucking her hips upward. Her blonde bangs were sticking to her forehead, which was coated with sweat.

Faster they went. Quinn's thumb joined the party by flicking her clit, and her breath stuck in her throat. Rachel recognized all the signs of an approaching orgasm, and indeed, Quinn came then. With shaky gasps, and tremors that were so intense that she almost seemed to double over.

The girl stayed that way for a few minutes, before pulling up her panties and standing on shaky legs. She seemed to change her mind then, and took off her panties again, only to stick them somewhere inside her purse. She moved the chair in front of the door and walked away without another look.

Rachel changed back into herself, and stuck her fingers down the waistband of her skirt, only to feel that she had officially ruined her panties. She didn't even waste time blocking the door again. She didn't need to. Her hand immediately slipped inside her panties and a few well placed flicks were enough to bring her to an orgasm.

Usually Rachel was a big fan of teasing herself, but her body felt like it had already been teased too much and couldn't take anymore.

Despite the fact that she had just climaxed, there were thoughts. Thoughts like none she'd ever had before. Thoughts about Quinn going commando right this second. Thoughts about Quinn's wet panties in her purse. Thoughts about Quinn's soft gasps and her wonderfully nimble fingers. About Quinn gasping out _her _name, with Rachel's fingers inside her. Those amazing nimble fingers making Rachel cum.

The fresh smell of sex spurred on those thoughts, and Rachel kept circling her clit. Her hand gripped the edge of the table tightly, until her knuckles were white. Closing her eyes and recalling images of Quinn, climaxing, she felt her toes curl and her pussy clench again. She got through her second orgasm with only a high squeak and a soft whimper.

Rachel left then, as soon as she was able to stand up straight again, but not before losing her panties as well – they were ruined now, anyway – and promising herself that she was going to take every chance she could get to watch Quinn flick her bean. It might be perverted, but Rachel was addicted now. There was no going back.

The next day in school, Rachel almost broke into a sweat the moment she spotted Quinn. Thoughts about their encounter the day before were bombarding her head, and everything inside of Rachel was hoping for a repeat performance. Which was why, when Quinn asked for a bathroom slip during 2nd period Spanish, Rachel immediately asked one as well. The teacher looked a bit wary, but Rachel launched straight into a monologue about a healthy bladder and possible infections, and, well, Mr. Shue was already way too familiar with Rachel's monologues. He didn't need one about higher health risks for girls because of their genitalia.

Rachel didn't even know, couldn't even be sure that Quinn was going to pet her kitty or if she really did have to go to the bathroom. She didn't care. If there was even the slightest chance that Quinn – why is she ducking into a classroom?

Quinn wasn't going to the bathroom, instead, she walked straight into a classroom. Rachel saw that she'd kept the lights out and try to spy to the keyhole. Unfortunately, that didn't go so well. Perhaps that truly only worked in movies. She took a few steps back, and ran towards the door, only to change into a piece of paper halfway through her run.

Her speed allowed her to slide under the door, and bingo. She was inside the classroom. And indeed, there was Quinn, back turned to her.

Rachel shifted back into herself and made a few quiet, stealthy steps forward, only to change into a table.

Quinn turned around and set down on the teacher's desk, spreading her legs. Rachel had mixed feelings about the jeans that Quinn was wearing today, but when she was rubbing herself through the seams of them, she kind of liked them.

Rachel gasped when Quinn's hand dove under her shirt and started tugging a little, until she seemed to be fondling one breast, while the other hard nipple was just showing through the shirt.

Quinn's hand came out again, and 2 fingers disappeared inside her mouth, before going back to fondle her other breast. This was the moment Rachel finally understood the male fascination with boobs. The strangest thoughts about kneading them, kissing them, licking them, and, oh God, yes, even _sucking _them popped into her head.

It was almost with the speed of light that Quinn unbuttoned her jeans and shoved them down her legs. She shuck her panties as well, and suddenly, Rachel was enjoying the same view as yesterday.

Her viewpoint was a little lower, and this time she could see Quinn's privates very well. They were almost eye-level with her, and she could see the juices dripping out. Quinn's soft moans and gasps were heightening Rachel's state of arousal, until, all too soon, Quinn bucked her hips and Rachel was watching more juices spill from Quinn.

_Shouldn't that have taken more than 5 minutes?_

The ex-Cheerio's pants were painting a blush on Rachel's cheeks, but Quinn pulled up her panties and her jeans before walking out on shaky legs.

When Quinn sneaked out to the bathroom during lunch, Rachel changed herself into a doorknob, and watched while Quinn's breasts bounced as she rode her own hand. And even the day after that, when Rachel was traditionally early for Glee practice, she wasn't the first one there. There was Quinn, leaning against the piano, her hands down her pants.

Rachel was taken by surprise, but reacted quickly by changing into the piano. That was when she felt it. Felt _Quinn._

Quinn was leaning against her, and it felt so good. She felt the girl's hands on her, gripping for support, the sweat leaving moist spots on the piano. The blonde was rubbing against her and it was blowing her mind. Rachel watched as Quinn entered herself and threw a heated gaze towards the chairs before biting her lip.

_Whose name is she trying not to cry out?_

The thought lasted only for a second before Rachel was distracted by a very strong smell, and she noticed Quinn's hips were bucking up again, toward the edge of the piano. She noticed Quinn's thighs quaking and even a drop of soft looking fluid dripping down it.

The slender hips stopped bucking, and Rachel looked up at Quinn's face. She was shocked to see blood, and even more shocked that it seemed to be coming from Quinn's mouth. Before she could change back and perform CPR or anything, really, Quinn had wiped it away and Rachel saw that it came from her lips. She must have bitten it until it bled.

Unfortunately, Quinn sat down then, and Rachel was forced to stay in the form of the piano. One by one the Gleeks arrived, and Rachel was left regretting her split-second decision making. When Mr. Shue arrived, he was forced to come to the conclusion that Rachel just wasn't there that day.

When everyone had _finally _left (because of course, this _had _to be the day that everyone decided to become spontaneously motivated) Rachel found that her body was shaking. Was it just the lingering arousal, or something else?

Rachel changed into herself and the trembles stopped at once, a feeling of relief spreading through her body. That was very curious. However, Rachel decided not to spend too much time wondering about it. She also had her poor abused core, still dripping with her essence, to take care of.

After having taken care of a certain itch between her legs, Rachel started wondering. She'd been polishing her pearl abnormally regularly as of late. The cause was clear – Quinn Fabray's manual escapades were keeping Rachel at a tiring level of arousal throughout the day. But what, or more importantly, perhaps _who _was turning Quinn on?

Was she pregnant again? Probably not – Quinn was not that stupid. Stupid enough to make the mistake once, perhaps, but not twice. The thought that she'd had sex with Finn during their small reunion sent chills down her back.

No, it was probably something else. Maybe it was Quinn's path to self-discovery, but Rachel had noticed that Quinn was always desperately trying _not _to gasp out a name during her trysts. This forced Rachel to the unpleasant conclusion that Quinn had very intense sexual feelings for someone.

Finn was an option, yes. Finn was a handsome enough boy, but he wasn't exactly sexual fantasy material. Quinn undoubtedly knew about Finn's habit to 'jizz in his pants' as Santana so eloquently called it. Santana was also the one responsible for the nickname 'Finncompetent', which he had deserved during their small get-together.

Sam or Puck was more likely. Sam and her looked related – but who knew if Quinn Fabray had a large narcissistic side? The girl could definitely come off arrogant at times, but Rachel knew for certain that Quinn's insecurities were very present as well, which eliminated the narcissistic part. Puck was possible – it was after all the boy who Quinn had given her virginity to. But that couldn't have been an all too happy memory, with the consequences burned into Quinn's mind and probably her body.

Part of Rachel wanted to know, so very desperately. But she was scared. She knew what was happening. She was insanely attracted to the girl, and quickly forming a crush on the worst person she could have chosen. Part of her wished that she'd never been there to witness Quinn diddling her skittle, but well, the girl had saved her the trouble of ever having to think of an elaborate sexual fantasy ever again.

This thing was wreaking havoc on her brain, but she needed to know. Which was how she found herself breaking into Quinn Fabray's house. Yes, breaking in. Climbing through the window might have been breaking in, but Rachel recognized an emergency when she saw one. This certainly qualified; she felt like she would die if she didn't see Quinn for the rest of the day. So it was kind of like life or death. Definitely an emergency, then.

Quinn's room was empty, in more ways than one. No Quinn (good news for now) but also no posters and barely any furniture at all. A desk with a laptop, a small cabinet, a closet and a bed were set in her room. On the desks were a few schoolbooks as well. Rachel felt her heart beating rapidly against her chest. She didn't really have anything to fear, because she couldn't be discovered. Her heart was thumping with excitement at the thought of being in the room that Quinn spent most of her time in. Living, breathing, sleeping and possibly double clicking her mouse.

Rachel silently cursed herself for picking up all the euphemisms that Puck and Santana used so regularly before deciding looking around once more. She felt like she was in a bad episode of Room Raiders. Could she resist?

Rachel's resolve was almost non-existent. She immediately went for the cabinet and pulled open the top 2 drawers. There, in the middle cabinet, she found them. Rachel felt incredibly much like Puck when she caught herself thinking: _Jackpot._

Who was she kidding? Of course she was looking for Quinn's underwear. Ever since that first time, she'd wanted nothing more than to own one of those once ruined panties. She picked one out in her own favorite color – pink – and one in red, Quinn's power color, before deciding to go with the red one after she'd identified it as the pair that the blonde had ruined on Monday. She couldn't help but take a sniff. If she closed her eyes, she was able to imagine the already familiar scent of Quinn's heady arousal.

She was roughly broken from her daydream by the footsteps echoing in the stairway. Rachel tucked the panties away in the pocket of her skirt, closed the drawers and changed into Quinn's bed.

Since she was lying flat down, she wasn't really able to see what Quinn was doing. From the corner of her eye, she saw the girl dropping her school bag and walking out of sight. The sounds she heard indicated Quinn turning on her laptop to put up some music. The volume was turned up rather loudly, and Rachel reminded herself to reprimand Quinn later. If her entire generation would be deaf by the time they were 30, who would be left to admire her voice?

Quinn closed her door and her curtains before – oh God, was this a dream? – lying down on Rachel. Of course, Quinn didn't know this. But Rachel sure did. Rachel felt _everything_. The weight, the tickling ends of her hair, the curves, the heat coming off of her in waves, and especially the warm spot between Quinn's legs.

The girl seemed to have shaken off her modesty entering her home, because clothes were flying around and suddenly Rachel had a _naked Quinn Fabray _who was _writhing_ and _masturbating _and doing this _on top of her_. And it wasn't even a dream. No, it was far too real for that. Quinn's back was already starting to get clammy with sweat, and that was when the noises started.

"Oh yes, please, God, right there."

Rachel was sure now – Quinn was in fact imagining someone else. It stung and exhilarated her at the same time, which made of a strange combination. Everything was overshadowed, though, by her near painful arousal.

Quinn's hips were bucking wildly, and Rachel had learned the signs of Quinn's orgasm. The whimpers were quickly rising in bitch and the writhing was now more intense than ever. She also seemed to have less problems with being loud in her own room.

"Oohhhhh," she moaned. "Oh God, oh God, oh God, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck."

Rachel couldn't help herself. She was bucking her own hips now against Quinn. Quinn might not have been able to feel it, but the slight pressure was shoving Rachel towards the edge in giant strides. Her whole body was already trembling again. It was insane – she'd never felt like this before. Well, outside of when she'd changed into the piano. This trembling felt a little like that. She couldn't control it, but it wasn't in a good orgasmic way. Not yet, at least.

She felt teeth sinking in her collarbone, while at the same time it wasn't in her collarbone. It still felt amazing, and she felt a tingling feeling travel all over her body. Quinn had bitten the edge of her pillow while trying not to announce to the whole neighborhood that she was in fact about to cum.

Quinn was panting, and Rachel felt hot breaths against her face. Quinn was lying down on her stomach now, her hand quickly working between her own pussy and – unbeknownst to her – Rachel's.

"Oh—ooohhhh!" Quinn moaned in a squeaky voice. "Oh, oh Rachel! RAAAAAAAACH!"

_BAM!_

Everything happened all at once and nothing happened in slow motion, which caused very confusing circumstances. Quinn was cumming, while Quinn's exclamation and the exact right amount of pressure on her clit made Rachel cum as well, but at the same time she was changing – trembling, changing, until Quinn's bed was her actual bed again, and Rachel was lying directly underneath a naked and still writhing Quinn. Her post-coital bliss was severely disturbed by the shock that had taken over both of the girls.

Quinn's wide eyes looked straight into Rachel's scared ones for 5 seconds, then she scrambled to her feet, screaming, clutching her sheets.

"Oh my God! What the fuck? What—what happened? You—my bed—you are in my bed! How is this happening? What are you, are you a dream?"

Rachel racked her brain while still trying to comprehend that for some reason, her body had decided to change back at an extremely unfortunate time. There was no excuse. Absolutely no possible explanation to offer a sober Quinn but the truth.

"Quinn, I will tell you the truth if you listen."

Quinn _never _listened to anything she had to say, but that changed now. Quinn was quiet. Wary still, but quiet.

"I am a shapeshifter. I can—"

"You're a what?"

"I thought I asked you to listen."

Quinn was silent again.

"I can shapeshift. This entails that I can take any possible not-living form that I choose at any time that I choose to do so. I trust that you don't believe me? I am aware that it is a highly unlikely story."

A blonde eyebrow was arched in a way that indeed suggested that Quinn didn't believe her.

"I thought so." Rachel said, before turning into a teddybear clutching a heart. Quinn yelled out before scrambling away, and Rachel changed back with a sad pout on her face.

"I was here in your room and—"

"Why were you here?"

Rachel started blushing.

"You saw me masturbate! You saw me committing a mortal sin!"

"I—petting your bunny is very normal, Quinn. It's healthy. I do it too."

Quinn's other eyebrow joined the first, shooting towards her hairline.

"I've—I've seen you masturbating a number of times already. I've been keeping track of you, so I can…" Rachel took a deep breath. Her preference for honesty wasn't always the best way to go. Still she was going to tell Quinn everything.

"When you do that, it's extremely hot, Quinn. I cannot deny my arousal while watching you jill off. So I've been watching you. I realize that this is highly inappropriate and probably illegal in several ways, but Quinn, if you knew the look on your face when you cum, I am sure you would be able to understand…" Rachel's voice trailed off. Quinn opened her mouth to speak, but Rachel interrupted her.

"Do you always think of me?"

"No!" Was Quinn's immediate reply, and Rachel felt rejection. It was like someone was squeezing her heart.

"Well, at times," Quinn stated with a furious blush, while pointing her nose a little more towards the air."Is that you? Did you just have an… a thing as well?"

"I did. I'm sorry, but you were touching me and I couldn't help—it was not like I could have prevented it!"

"I was touching you?" Quinn screeched. "How?"

"You were lying on top of me," Rachel said. "And facing me." Slowly, she leaned back until her back hit the mattress, closing her eyes, hoping, praying Quinn would go along with it.

"I can show you, you know," Rachel said. Quinn moved slowly to cover Rachel by lying down on top of the other girl. Rachel's heart was thrumming in her chest.

"And you had your hand right there," the small diva spoke, guiding Quinn's hand between Quinn's own legs. "Can you move it now? You'll see what I mean."

The blonde started slowly circling her clit again, careful not to over stimulate it just yet, but moaned when she felt her knuckles brush a hard nub not unlike her own. She felt Rachel shiver.

"And now you see exactly why I failed to stop myself from cumming with you," Rachel said in a soft voice, trying to catch Quinn's eye.

And Quinn understood. God, she understood how hard it was to stop. It was so hard, so freaking difficult, that she couldn't even do it now. Rachel sent a wanton moan in her direction.

The idea that she could get Rachel to make _that_ 'o-face' only by brushing her knuckles past her clit, made her head heavy with arousal. She could give Rachel so much more amazing feelings with a little more effort.

"Quinn," Rachel started, "Please don't misunderstand what I am about to say for me wanting you to stop, because I sincerely believe you would actually kill me. However, I can't help but find myself thoroughly annoyed by the number of clothes between our bodies. Would you care to rectify that issue?"

Quinn _wasn't _touching Rachel like that. Not directly anyway. No, she could feel Rachel's rock hard clit clearly through her _underwear. _Not exactly stopping, but slowing down, she saw that Rachel's skirt had bunched up around her waist and that the only thing separating them now was a pair of white cotton panties, adorned with small pink music notes.

Quinn's left hand crept up toned legs, and roughly yanked them down, and _oh God, _now her knuckles were brushing what seemed like _endless wetness_ between Rachel's legs and she found herself wishing that it really was endless, and that this would never end.

Rachel had a clear reaction to her newfound lack of panties as well. Her hands dug their way into Quinn's shoulder blades, and her fingers were leaving half-moon shaped prints there, giving Quinn a revelation. The idea of pain mixed with pleasure – that had always seemed ridiculous to Quinn – suddenly made more than sense now. And the idea of marking, _marking _each other, God, freaking genius! She would be walking around with Rachel's fingernails-shaped marks, and only they knew where they came from.

But Quinn needed to mark her girl as well, then. She roughly yanked Rachel's shirt down and did the first thing that came to her mind; she bit down. She bit down on the most alluring piece of skin ever to have tempted the sights of men; Rachel Berry's neck.

Rachel's comment about clothes was now really starting to become true, and Quinn mastered the impossible. She stopped touching herself and thus touching Rachel. The smaller girl let out an annoyed whimper.

"Sorry," Quinn panted, "I need to… it needs to come off," she said, yanking on Rachel's shirt.

"My shirt?"  
>"Fucking everything!"<p>

Rachel sat up and that certainly helped. Her shirt was off within seconds and found the way to its rightful place; the floor. Quinn went for Rachel's skirt, undoing to zipper and working it down her legs, losing the panties at the same time, while Rachel was working off her bra, not wanting Quinn to go through the hell of trying to take it off for her.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _Rachel's clothes hit the floor piece by piece, a gratifying sound to Quinn's ears. And then Rachel was naked.

The girl's eyes were still black with arousal, but a tiny bit of insecurity was there. Quinn wasn't sure what to do with it. Would Rachel want her to ignore it, or should she reassure the other girl that there was nothing in the world to worry about?

"Kiss me."

"Okay," Quinn replied.

This was another one of those moments where she couldn't exactly help herself. She wanted to go for soft and sweet and totally reassuring, and when it was all that initially. But Rachel's arms clenched around her and Quinn just pounced, letting their bodies touch _everywhere_ in so many ways that Quinn didn't even know it was possible.

"Go—go back to- to what you were doing," Rachel panted into Quinn's mouth. Quinn dropped her hand between her bodies and started touching herself and by extent touching Rachel at the same time again, slowly bucking down her hips in an instinctive, ancient rhythm, Rachel meeting her hips at the same time by bucking up.

"Wait, wait." Rachel gasped. "Drop it, drop, drop your hand."

Quinn felt a smug grin spread across her face when she'd officially made Rachel lose the big words, and dropped the hand reluctantly.

"Now what?" She wondered if Rachel had a plan.

"This."

It was Rachel Berry. Of course she had a plan; there was always a plan with Rachel.

She bucked up her small hips and that's when Quinn felt it. She felt everything, so much more than she knew existed, in that small moment. She felt Rachel's sex buck up into her own and their clits bumping together.

"Oh God!" Quinn whimpered.

Rachel, of course, had a shit eating grin on her face, and Quinn decided to make that go away. She bucked her hips down forcefully and Rachel closed her eyes, moaning, and gripped the sheets tightly with her small hands.

Getting back into the rhythm, Quinn had a feeling it wouldn't take that long now. Her sex was gliding with Rachel's almost effortlessly, because of the rich amount of fluids that had collected themselves there. She buried her head in Rachel's neck when her arms started trembling, getting tired of holding her up.

Rachel flipped their positions in a heartbeat.

"I'm smaller, I should be on top," she said, and didn't assume Quinn's position.

Instead, she sat up, her back straight, and started sliding down again.

And Quinn was awestruck. How was it even possible that this felt better than what they'd just been doing? Wasn't there a limit to the amount of amazing feelings that you could have at the same time before you would implode?

_Stupid. Of course there is._ And she was about to reach it, too.

The amazing feelings were building up inside her. Watching Rachel's breasts bounce – Quinn immediately threw up her tired arms to cup them in her hands, flicking her nipples and massaging their undersides – was having a huge effect on her. This combined with the change in rhythm to fast, hard thrusts straight into her clit, made sure that she would implode, implode soon.

"Quinn, I'm going to cum," Rachel said. She'd been looking at Quinn before, but now she was closing her eyes, her mouth shaped like an 'o' and a deep frown on her face. Quinn was the first person to ever see Rachel's cum-face. Her head dropped to her chest with a groan, before she threw it back, hair spilling out all over her back, and squeaked loudly.

"QUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

It was simply too much for Quinn. Too much of freaking everything, and of course, still never enough. However, this did it for her. She felt Rachel's pussy clench above her own, her juices spilling into Quinn's sex, and knew that her pussy was doing to same. Clenching, releasing, clenching, releasing, clenching, clenching, clenching…

Before she knew it, the cum was pouring out of her, like a steady stream. It was way more than Rachel, way more than her own normally, but that was alright, because it felt way better too. She dug herself into the mattress, shivering, trembling, moaning incoherently.

"Oh fuck, yes, fuckfuck, God, yes, RACHELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

Her cum streamed straight into Rachel's pussy, and it lasted, and lasted, and lasted, until her body was spent and she felt like she couldn't move anything.

Rachel dropped her hand between their bodies, to the place where their cum was mixed, and slid a finger into it. When she pulled it out, she held the finger up for Quinn, who tasted their mixed cum. It tasted totally weird, of course, but somehow, it tasted like glory.

Rachel slid off Quinn's body and next to her, cuddling up without hesitation. Quinn was still shivering.

"Are you cold? I could change into a blanket."

Rachel being a shapeshifter seemed so unimportant right now – really, was it any more than a minor detail?

"Don't you dare," Quinn said, still panting.

"Are you sure? I could change into anything you want me to be right now,"

"And what if I just to want you?" the blonde replied, turning her head to face Rachel.

The smaller girl was quiet for a while.

"Then I guess I'll just have to be me."

"I guess so," Quinn replied, kissing Rachel's temple.


End file.
